Devil Hair and Earthly Eyes
by Blue-Eliza
Summary: It was just a single glance, just a study session, just a little drive with someone she barely knew. He was everything she dreamed of, dangerous, and sexy. It all went wrong with a few simple "Kairi, I can't turn around, I wouldn't get my money then."
1. A Fateful Glance

**Devil Hair and Earthly Eyes **

_Chapter One: One Fateful Glance_

Her friends were giggling in the background as she looked up and saw his face for the first time. It was the hair that caught her eye and made her look. She loved red hair, mostly because her own was a shining, but also because it stood out between the sea of black, brown, and blonde. The spikes of vibrant red caught her eyes, and the tear drop tattoos made her look twice. However, what mesmerized her were the lovely green eyes. Those emeralds shone brightly with mirth and joy. She stood memorized letting her friends fade into the background and letting her ice cream melt in its waffle cup.

She was memorized and then those green eyes caught her stare and a wink stopped her heart from beating. A hand beckoned her forth, but she didn't believe it. She glanced around, her friends had migrated to table and she stood alone, but still she didn't believe it. She looked back at those emerald orbs and pointed to herself. A nod. A swallow. Footsteps.

It would be a decision she would regret for her entire life, but she walked forward to the man those emerald eyes belonged to and flashed as charming smile.

"Hey Baby. Couldn't help but notice those gorgeous sapphires checking me out." The smirk and his voice, they caused her heart to rocket out of her chest, around the moon and back. She giggled softly.

"Hmmm, you wish. I glanced over," she said with a teasing smile. "But what's a nice guy like you doing eating ice cream all alone." He shrugged.

"My friend bailed on me. I was already here. Its ice cream." She smiled back knowing the feeling.

"Sucks that your friend bailed. Maybe she's not such a good friend." She slid into the seat across from him and took a bite of her half melted ice cream. The male shrugged and took a long lick of his popsicle.

"He can be a little bitch." An slight emphasis on he, and her mind was screaming 'ask if he's single' but she swallowed it down. Smiling she pointed her spoon at him.

"You look like a guy who deserves friends who aren't little bitches." His smirk made her catch her breath. He leaned forward and those emeralds locked hard.

"I may look nice but baby my bite is way worse than my bark sweetie." She raised a skeptical eyebrow and then faked a shiver.

"Oh no, I'm so scared. You're sucks a big bad wolf." He shot her a greedy grin.

"And you oh such an innocent Red Riding Hood, Don't get eaten." She felt her eyes go wide as he winked at her.

"Kairi! We're leaving! Stop flirting!" Selphie shouted from across the room. Kairi sighed and stood up.

"That's my ride. See you around." She looked at him hopefully. He smiled again.

"Why don't you stay and I'll give you a ride home." He was nice and she was tempted. She forced herself to shake her head. Her mother's voice raced through her head 'Don't run of with strangers Kairi.' She sighed.

"No thanks. Wouldn't want to ditch my friends and be called a little bitch behind my back." She teased. He chuckled softly.

"Hope my bad wolf attutide didn't scare you off." Kairi laughed in answer. "I'll see you at school." Kairi blinked surprised.

"You go to my school?" He chuckled and opened his mouth.

"Kairi! Don't me drag you away." Selphie could be such a pain. Kairi gave her a one second gestured and turned toward the boy.

"What's your name." He smirked and leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"You can call me Axel, Little Red." His breath ghosted over her skin sending real shivers down her spine. Her checks reddened as she pulled away . He winked and her checks went bright red. She waved and then caught up with Selphie. Selphie was grining at her and Namine whistled.

"Girl!" Namine breathed. Kairi's already red skin felt too hot now. She shurged at her friends.

"Come on guys let's go." She headed toward Namine's car ahead of the other two. As they sat in silence she could feel their eyes on her.

"Kairi." Namine's voice was soft, and motherly. Kairi loved her friends but she knew what that voice meant. It meant Namine was about to give her some unwanted advice about how she was making the wrong choices. Namine only used this voice when it was serious. That time she tried pot. 'Make wise choices Kairi, its not good for you.' That day she'd wanted to go skinning dipping with her ex Sora. 'Kairi, is this really smart? He's gonna rape you.' That time she'd been depressed about Sora breaking up with her. 'Kairi, you're better than this. You're a wonderful girl, don't make bad choices.' Now, the boy with tattoos that she hardly knew but obviously had a crush on.

"Kairi, he's bad news. I love you sweetie, but you don't know him. He could be a rapist." Namine glanced at the redhead through her review mirror. "Sweetie I know he's cute but, please, make the right choice here." Kairi rolled her eyes. She huffed.

"Nam, he goes to our school." It was all she could come up with. The thing with Namine and that voice is that it is normally right. Her parents had caught her with the pot and she spent a summer at boot camp. Sora had wanted sex then and he'd almost hadn't taken no for an answer. Cutting herself hadn't helped a thing, it had only hurt like a bitch and left an ugly scar. All things that could have been avoided if she'd listened to Namine. A giggle from Selphie drew Kairi from her thoughts.

"Lighten up Nam." Selphie said. "He was georgous, did you see that hair? That bod! Damn Kai I'm seriously jealous." Kairi laughed slightly.

"You should have heard his voice Selp. Oh my god I thought I was going to explode."

Namine rolled her eyes.

"He had nice eyes." She added shyly.

The three girls drove away giggling over a man's hotness. They knew nothing of what it would mean for Kairi and how right Namine would be.

Authors Note ~

I do hope you liked it. I know it was short and its just the set up of the story. I promise it will start getting better soon. Axel is such a big bad wolf *giggle* Thanks for reading.


	2. The Days Between…

**Devil Hair and Earthly Eyes **

_Chapter Two: The Days Between…_

Kairi stared at her ceiling. She'd had a rough night. She always had rough nights when Namine used that voice. She didn't blame her friend. Well she did, but she tried not to. Tonight she blamed a certain redhead who wouldn't leave her brain. His emerald eyes haunted her as she closed her eyes in attempt to get those last few minutes of sleep in a sleepless night. It was hopeless. The last time she had a crush this powerful…was Sora. Sora the boy who had stolen her heart, loved her, and turned gay. Gay for Riku. She rolled her eyes in the dark, at least her childhood friend had found happiness and love. That was more than she ever gave him, they all knew that. Kairi swallowed and rolled over trying to find a comfortable spot on her bed.

It was hopeless. The clock read five am. She might as well get up and get ready for school. She would see him again. It made her heart flutter. _'My little red ridding hood…'_ She swallowed again. Her heart was beating fast in her chest at the thought of him growling out those words. His emeralds filled with lust and love, a teasing smirk and wolfish grin looking down at her as she squirm under his strong grip.

"eeep! Get it together Kai! You've known him all of one day." She shook her head and headed to the bathroom. A shower would do her good, a nice long shower with three hair washings. That sounded amazing. A lot more amazing then how she imagined Axel's lips to feel. Groaning she turned on the water and tried to drown everything else out.

The school was loud with the chatter of students. All were excited, turnabout was near. Kairi glance at a poster. Would Axel ask her to go? Would she even say yes? She was supposed to be Riku's cover story, Namine was going with Sora. They were double dating for the benefit of the male lovers. The student body was very conservative, and that's putting it lightly. If Selphie hadn't been going with Tidus she might have considered ditching Riku and asking Axel herself, but no. She needed to be a good friend. Besides who said Axel wanted to!

"Hello Red. Where's your hood?" Kairi gasped at the voice in her ear. The same voice that had haunted her dream. Her locker slammed closed with her surprise and she turned around.

To stare into those seemless eyes, beautiful and green and utterly memorizing. He smirked at her making her heart beat faster and blush rise to her cheeks. He leaned forward his lips ghosting on her ear.

"Cat got your tongue? Or should I say _wolf_?" Kairi shivered her cheeks growing hot. She playfully punched his shoulder, letting out nervous laughter.

"Oh stop that. I might start being fearful if you keep it up." Kairi smirked back at the wolfish grin and chuckled. "I don't scare easily you know. This big bad wolf is gonna have to try a little harder." Her words rewarded her with a devilish grin from the red head. He look down-right breathtaking and dangerous. For a second, Kairi wondered if she should be scared.

"Don't worry little red, I'll be _trying._" She couldn't stop the shudder that traveled down her spine as he rolled the last word through his mouth. Axel's emerald orbs were locked on her and she lifted her chin to meet his gaze. They fought a battle with their eyes, a clash of wolf against prey. Kairi felt her stomach turn under the intenseness of the gaze but she refused to turn away. Not when this stare could decide whiether she got a date for Turnabout or not.

"Kairi!" It was Sora's voice and without thinking she turned to smile at the brunette.

_Watch out Red. Wolves shouldn't be trusted. I'm no different._

At the sound of Axel's soft voice she turned around quickly, but the red head was gone. His spot was covered by the moving chattering crowd. Had she really heard him? She couldn't be sure and he was gone. There was no way he could tell her all that and leave so fast. Not with hair like his, she spot him meters away.

"Kai? You okay?" Kairi turned back to her friend frowning.

"Have you met a kid at this school named Axel?" Sora shook his head and returned the frown.

"He must be new. Why?" Suddenly Sora smirked. "Kai! I'm so proud. My girls got a new crush." When Kairi blushed hard Sora erupted in giggles. "It's true! It's true!"

As the day went on, Kairi saw no more of Axel. In fact, most people hadn't heard of him before and no one had a new kid in their class. Kairi was bitting her lip worried she'd found herself a real creeper. He had been wearing the school uniform though so maybe he was just in different classes…. Than all her friends… and their friends. Right.

She entered her art class much less enthusiastically then she normally did. Namine had already set up their easels but Kairi really wasn't feeling like painting. Her mood had dimmed ever time she turned a corner and there was no red head behind it to surprise her. She wasn't even sure why she expected him to be there. Namine smiled at her and asked her to get the paints like always. She stumbled into the storage room, distracted by her thoughts. His red fire volcano of hair, those emerald orbs, the tan skin and easily notable muscles, the dangerous and yet inviting tattoos. If Kairi had a type…. Well she was sure Axel-

Hand stopped her from plummeting into a bucket of clay slip.

"Watch it red." Her heart stop as she heard the voice. His voice. She whipped herself out of his grip. His smirk gleamed at her. "I would hate for you to get that pretty face dirty." Kairi smirked right back at him.

"So… The Big Bad Wolf actually goes to class. I was beginning to think you were a figment of my imagination." She turned to grab the paints and he chuckled behind her.

"You know me. I'm not much for," He stood up right behind her his breath in her ear, his body pressed against hers. "following the rules." Kairi struggle to catch her breath as she felt the heat he radiated off. An arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her flesh against him. "Tutor me tonight." Kairi almost choked.

"W-what?" She could have killed herself for stuttering as he pulled away, grinning.

"Well breaking the rules means I don't get good grades." Kairi was grabbing the brushes still trying to shake his heat away.

"So the Wolf needs a tutor." She raised a skeptical eye as she headed toward the door of the storage room.

"Yup." Axel said following her to the easel next to her and Kairi. Namine raised an eyebrow at Kairi and shook her head disapprovingly as she pulled her supplies angrily from Kairi. "So what do you say?"

"Sure… I mean if you need it. When?" Kairi start organizing herself, or attempting to. All she was really accomplishing was moving around her paint brushes and colors into different patterns on her shelf.

"Tonight." Axel smirked at her. "I'll drive you to my place after school." Kairi just nodded, smiling inside her head as they all got busy painting.

Namine had followed Kairi from the art room to her locker. The blonde had been glowering the whole walk and now that they had reached the light blue metal box, Kairi knew she was in for the lecture of a life time.

"No! Kairi!" The blonde started of slamming the locker shut before Kairi even reached her hand in. "Girl, I know you aren't stupid. So do not do this to yourself. You don't know him at all!" Kairi calmly began to open her locker again. "He could be a serial killer or a rapist or one of those freaks who goes around collecting virginities or something strange like that." Kairi shook her head as she pulled her books and stuffed them into her backpack.

"Nam… A highschool edged rapist? He's our age." Namine grabbed Kairi's shoulder and twisted her to face her.

"Kairi, he could be a columbine repeat. You never know. Just because he's our age doesn't mean he's safe. You've only know him a total of two days. Don't go over to his house alone." Kairi shook her head at her friend.

"I'll be fine Namine. F –I- N- E! I'm a big girl and I'll have my phone with me okay." Namine sighed.

"It's a bad idea Kairi… I have a bad feeling."

"Bad feeling? About what, I hope it isn't me." The two girls jumped at the sound of Axel's voice.

"Of course it is about you." Namine said with a cold look as she leaned forward. "You rub me the wrong way…and its not a good thing punk. Hurt my friend and I hurt your best pal." For enphasis Namine landed a soft punch on Axel's waistline. Kairi rolled my eyes as Namine stalked off with the last words of 'Be careful Kai.'

"sorry about her. She's protective." She closed her locker and backpack.

"It's fine." Axel smirked. "Ready?"

"Oh, silly wolf, I was born ready."

AN~ Hi guys. Sorry this has taken so long to get up but its fresh off the presses. I hope you like it. Its about to get really intense in the next chapter. I will try to get it out soon...but I am very busy so it will happen when it can happen. Thanks for reading.


End file.
